Something About Draco Malfoy
by Prongs Smitch
Summary: Harry couldn't shake the thought of Draco so went for a walk to clear his head - only to bump into the boy he'd been trying to avoid. Dedicated to my best friend, Molly, in honour of Draco Malfoy's birthday. Set sometime in Sixth Year.


There was something about Draco Malfoy. Something about him that Harry couldn't get out of his head. He wouldn't leave him alone. How he walked, how he talked, how his hair fell forward when he tilted his head in concentration. He hated how obsessed he'd become; how he knew the shape of his Cupid's bow so well he could trace it in his sleep, how he often thought about what the exact shade of his hair was, how he lay awake at night imagining it was green curtains hanging around him and pale limbs intertwined with his own.

Ron and Hermione were on either side of him, talking (or arguing was more likely) about something he was pretty sure he didn't care about. His fork scraped against the table as he stared across the Great Hall.

"Harry, mate, you alright?" Ron asked. Harry scanned the table the opposite side of the room, looking for a certain Slytherin boy.

"Harry?" Hermione waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uh, sorry guys, what?" He asked, only half listening as he continued to scan the length of the Slytherin table. No luck. He'd managed to spot Crabbe and Goyle but a suspicious empty spot lay between them. What was he up to?

Ron and Hermione looked at him worriedly. Hermione's eyebrows knitted together as she frowned, "Are you okay, Harry?" She asked as she pressed a hand against his forehead.

"Yeah mate, you're looking a bit green," Ron added as Harry batted Hermione's hand away. He loved them, really he did - they were the best family he'd ever known - but they were driving him mad. Ron had broken up with (a term used loosely) with Lavender and now he felt trapped in an endless state of 'will they, won't they' drama that he definitely did not sign up for. Besides, as understanding as they were, he didn't think they'd understand this problem.

"I might go for a walk actually, get some air," he murmed as he put his fork down, giving up all pretence of trying to eat. Ron's eyes widening as Harry passed his still full plate over, "here, I don't want anymore." They stared at him as he walked away, talking hurriedly in hushed tones when they thought he was out of earshot. He couldn't blame them, he knew he was acting weird but he couldn't shake it. Couldn't shake Draco.

Merlin, when did he become this? He felt like a sappy teenage girl in one of those muggle films. Wandering the castle had become a regular occurrence, often with the Marauder's map in hand looking for a certain blue-eyed Slytherin. Blue eyes that had become far too frequent in his thoughts lately.

He'd officially given up on today, he'd decided. Maybe he should just go back to the tower, climb into bed and try again tomorrow. Hell, if he got lucky, maybe he wouldn't dream of a green-striped tie all night (and if he was _really_ lucky, he'd wake up to it on his bedroom floor).

He shook his head to throw himself out of his thoughts as he walked down the corridor. Harry didn't want to be this stereotype, but he wasn't sure he had much of a choice anymore. The worst thing was, he knew he didn't hate it, not at all.

The Gryffindor was so wrapped in his own thoughts when he rounded the corner he hadn't heard the footsteps coming towards him and walked straight into the owner of them. Straight into a certain Slytherin.

"Sorry, Potter, did you forget how to speak after being around your filthy mudblood friend? Or is that one from the blood traitor?" Draco sneered.

 _Please_ _kiss_ _me_. "Fuck off, Malfoy" he replied.

"You know, I don't think I will," Draco almost growled as he pushed closer to Harry, "I've had enough of you lately. It's like I can't fucking escape you; boy-who-lived this and hero that. Do you purposely set out to make my life a living hell or is that a perk of being you?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Draco glared before continuing, "Do you want to know what's worse than that?" He asked, his voice softening, "When it doesn't happen, when I don't hear about you..." he breathed deeply, his pale eyes flickering over Harry face before settling on his scar, "I miss it. I wonder what's happened, where you are, if you're curled around your blood traitor's sister."

Harry's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening, "Draco...I..."

"I actually feel like I've gone mad," Draco laughed, darkly, "suddenly caring about you, of all people. Wondering what it's like to run my hands through your fucking annoying hair, what your skin would feel like under my hands, what your mouth would taste like. Merlin, I sound like a bad romance novel,"

Harry just blinked, his heart feeling like it might burst out of his chest as Draco crowded him against the wall, shoving a finger into his chest.

"And it's. All. Your. Fault," Draco said through gritted teeth, punctuating each word with a jab to the chest.

Harry's jaw clenched. How dare he act as if he were alone in this. "Oh? And you think it's been easy for me, you arsehole? Watching you smile at your sidekicks and ache to know what it would been like to have it aimed at me? Staring at the opposite side of the hall just to catch a glimpse of you? To feel like I'm losing my best mates, _my_ _fucking_ _sanity_ , because I see you everywhere I go?" He breathed deeply, containing the anger he felt. The shocked look on Draco's face gave him a small burst of satisfaction before all he felt was regret at his words.

"I can't do this today, Draco," he whispered, unable to meet his eyes. _He_ _was_ _still_ _so_ _close_. "I can't pretend I hate you, not today, please," he felt torn between begging him to let go and asking him to never again.

Draco's breath hitched as Harry looked at him, _finally_ , and their eyes met. "I don't want you too," he whispered in return. Draco lifted his hand to run along the jaw inches from his own, inching his own face ever closer. "Please," he almost begged, "tell me you want this as much as I do."

Harry gulped, not sure how much Draco wanted this or how far into the future this would go but knowing he'd take whatever he could get, anything, if it meant having him even for just a few moments. He slid on hand into the boy's pale hair as he nodded, "bloody hell Draco, of course I do," he murmed against his lips.

He almost whimpered in relief as Draco kissed him, the voice that normally roared at him finally falling silent in his head. Draco gasped as Harry pulled him closer, wanting more, more, _more_. Harry felt like he could've collapsed had Draco not slipped his knee between Harry's legs and pushed him against the wall harder. The Slytherin cupped Harry's face in his hands lightly, holding him like he could melt away from him at any second. Harry could've laughed at the thought had his mouth not been preoccupied - like he'd ever not wanted this, wanted _him._

They pulled apart reluctantly, their chests heaving as they gasped for air. Harry gripped Draco's hands as they fell from his face, intertwining their fingers by their sides. Draco sighed at the action, running his thumb in smooth circles on the back of Harry's hand. His head fell against Harry's neck, breathing him in as if he were trying to remember every detail of this second, lest it never happen again. Which it would, a lot.

"Draco," Harry started, causing Draco to turn his head to look at him out of the corner of his eye, "I...I want..."

"Draco placed a light kiss against the dip in Harry's shoulder before lifting his head to look into his eyes, "I know, me too."

Harry sighed in relief. Not quite ready to speak the words, to have that conversation. It would come, he knew, and but not tonight at least.

He heard Draco chuckle and looked at him questioningly, "Scared, Potter?"

Harry laughed lightly then too, "You wish, Malfoy."

Draco huffed against him before pausing. His head tilted forward until his forehead rested against Harry's, "Don't leave me," he breathed.

Harry's eyes fluttered closed as Draco's did, his grip on his hands tightening, "Never."

He'd have to work out how to explain this to Ron and Hermione, then.

* * *

Hey guys! So I hope you liked that? I wrote it in about an hour at 1am and it's my first time writing drarry. I've never even read much drarry (I don't particularly ship it - I'm evil, I know) and I've never written Draco before so it may have all been very ooc. Still, my friend is obsessed with Draco Malfoy and I made her a present for his birthday, this being part of it. Leave some feedback if you want and I'll hopefully post again soon!

~Prongs


End file.
